Fifty Minutes
by Dio Silenzio
Summary: They only knew each other for fifty minutes, and when he left she already misses him... (man I'm lazy with this summary) Warning! Spoilers for the TWGOK manga


**Disclaimer: Me no own anything *le Gasp***

* * *

"Kanon! Kanon! Kanon!"

Audiences that filled a large concert hall screamed, yelled, and cheered on top of their lungs as a sixteen year old girl with pink hair waved at them from the center stage. That girl, was Kanon Nakagawa, the number one idol in Japan, and the vessel for the goddess Apollo.

The idol then waved one last time before leaving the stage, greeting her manager Okada.

"Well done, Kanon" Okada said in return gaining a smile from the pink hired Kanon.

"Thanks! Okada-san" She chirped as she was handed a bottle of water and a towel by one of the people in charge of taking care of Kanon's health "Namimori's our last stop this year right?"

"Yup, now you're free to attend your classes, till the next tour" said by the manager as she fixed her classes to get a clearer vision of the Idol's schedule.

"Really? That's great…" The idol said weakly which didn't go unnoticed by her manager.

"Hm? What's wrong, you don't seem excited?" Okada asked with worry.

"I-it's nothing, so when are we gonna leave?" Kanon said hoping that her manager will just shake off her attitude about going back to school.

"Exactly 9:30 pm sharp, two and a half hours from now, I suggest you take this time to relax, no presses tonight"

"Got it. Thanks for the hard work everyone!" with that the pink haired idol went to her dressing room locking the door behind her as she walked towards the mirror with a down face, but her reflection showed a different expression.

"Why the long face, Kanon?" her reflection or rather Apollo asked with her usual cheery demeanor, that didn't exactly showed the real emotion that the idol was giving out.

"It's about school…" the real Kanon said as her goddess frowned now knowing the reason why her host was being down in the dumps.

"Kanon, you know you need to move on"

The goddess reminded the singer, getting a curt nod from the latter.

It had been two months since the whole dilemma with the goddess, vintage and the past was solved by one Keima Katsuragi, meaning it's been two months since the boy she loved had chosen the one he was going to be happy( I don't know about that one) with, and obviously, it wasn't her.

At first she thought that she could move on easily seeing that she accepted that Keima deserved every bit of happiness he would get for saving existence itself, and knowing she isn't that happiness, she needs to stay away to avoid conflicting Keima's relationship with Chihiro, simple as that.

But she didn't know the hurt she would experience with the passing days, so in the end, even when she accepted defeat, she was still hung up on the same guy till now.

"Can we… not mention him, Apollo?" Kanon requested, and the goddess nodded. The sixteen year old then sat on her chair, eyes starting to shut close as she thinks of a way to forget or just relax without another reminder.

* * *

**~7:50 PM~**

"I can't believe Apollo convinced me"

In the middle of the quiet night of Namimori, the pink haired Idol found herself walking cautiously around town, avoiding people that could potentially mob the idol for her autograph and attention.

She never really thought of taking a stroll after a concert, because it would mean that she would need to plow her way through fans, press and the paparazzi which she wanted to avoid at all cause. But now she was out, walking without anyone to protect her, just because a certain goddess suggested it, and she easily complied.

"Well, at least it isn't all bad" She stated to herself smiling as she heard groups of people saying to one another, that they enjoyed the concert, and that they were looking forward for the next one.

And it wasn't only that. As she walked pass those people she then heard others giving their praises left and right to a girl they thought wouldn't hear their rather… embarrassing words. She duly noted that some if not most male fans her age were to say, lusting on her, much to her chagrin.

She sighed as she tucked herself in her thick clothing she calls a disguise to fit in with the crowd. Kanon then took a left turn, away from the group of males and headed towards a bridge over a calm river that shimmered under the moonlight.

Kanon then removed the glass that served as her mask and leaned towards the rails and admired the seemingly sparkling river. She sighed in relief, this was actually relaxing, just her, the moon, the river and the gang of guys walking towards her!

"Hello there miss" a gruff voice coming from a man in his twenties to her left said which made her flinch, she couldn't afford getting known at this situation, then the group started surrounding her with feral grins etched on their faces. She then snuck her hand in her pocket and try to reach for her handy stun gun, but misfortune struck as she realized that she didn't bring it with her along with her cellphone.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no!' her mind went on panic, and now forgetting to put her glasses back on, the one who spoke to her closed the distance between the two of them and the guy just went wide eyed.

* * *

**~8:30 PM~**

"Ha ha ha ha…"

Running through the alleys of the quiet night of Namimori, Kanon panted and huffed as she started to run out of breath from endless running and hiding she was pretty sure that she should have lost those guys already but six grown men were undoubtedly hard to out run, if you're just a sixteen year old Idol who was just fresh out of a concert.

The Idol then took a quick glance behind her and saw that the same six men were closing in on her, she then focused on her path and saw a car pass by in the distance meaning that she was close to the street, and hopefully she could get some help without getting too much attention.

Then as she was nearing the streets she saw a figure of a man pop out and calmly walked towards her making her stop dead on her tracks as the idol tried to find another way out of the dark alley, but it wasn't really her lucky day is it?

Kanon now had two choices, summon Apollo to beat the ever living crap out those men or stand still and avoid exposing the goddess to other people. Her heart started beating in a rapid pace as the man who was walking to her direction was now several feet away from her.

She closed her eyes shut as she heard footsteps infront and behind her, she then decided. 'Apollo… takeov-"

"Don't panic" Kanon then heard the newcomer's soothing voice, as he walks pass by her giving her a pat at the shoulder making her feel secure. She then stared at the man which she deducted, had spiky brown hair that ignored a thing called gravity.

"Piss off man!"

"This is none of your business"

"Ooooh, tough guy, eh?"

Three guys said while the others laughed, while Kanon become worried that someone will get hurt for her sake, but out of her knowledge, lady-luck finally smiled down upon her.

* * *

**~8:50 PM~**

"T-thank you… for saving me"

Leaving the dark alley, Kanon said with her meekness taking effect as her brown haired savior walked besides her, with a smile that that seemed to be natural to him.

"You're welcome" The boy said softly, making the idol raise an eyebrow from the boy's change of aura from untouchable to inviting.

The two walked in silence, and made Kanon feel uncomfortable with her position, thankfully the boy decided to break it.

"May I ask, why you're out this late, Miss?" He spoke, as Kanon felt a pang of stupidity inside her.

"I uhhh, wait! Why are you out this late? You look no older than me!" the idol spoke, her poor excuse to avoid the question she doesn't want to answer, then bit her in the face.

"I can defend myself…" he deadpanned, and the idol's sweat dropped in a comical manner "But to answer that question… I'm enjoying my last night here in Namimori" He continued smiling sadly.

"O-oh, you're moving?" She asked unknowingly staring at him, trying to have a good look at his facial features, because the amount of light wasn't enough to see his face… she suddenly blushed at that _'How indecent…'_

"Yes I am, but setting that aside, Didn't I ask you a question first?" He said trying to change the topic so that she won't ask whose the fedora wearing mastermind of that migration is.

"Right… can we please not talk about that, it's sorta a secret" the pinkette said wanting to keep her identity a secret from the boy, who hadn't have the decency to ask her name! How rude, then again the boy hasn't introduced himself so maybe he didn't want to exchange names, and it's for the best.

"I see… so, where shall I escort you Ojou-sama?" the brunette asked in a courteous manner and a sweet smile which Kanon was finally able to see clearly when a car that drove by, served as a flashlight for a few seconds.

"C-cute…" and on instinct she blurted out him what her eyes saw in those few seconds, as she heard an audible 'eh?' from the boy, making her flustered from her actions.

"I'm sorry but, I don't think there's a place called-"

"Ah! No no no no! I meant the stadium! Yeah right the stadium! Ahahahaha…" She said getting a reluctant nod from him.

"Alright, we better hurry it's already 9:01, I'll have to leave at 10:00"

* * *

**~9:20 PM~**

"Take care now! Hope we can meet again! Nakagawa-san"

Time passed by, and Kanon now found herself at the back of the stadium where the she had performed, waving goodbye to a certain spiky haired brunette.

Truth to be told, she rather enjoyed her time with him. The boy was everything she was looking for in a friend and also a potential… 'interest', he was nice, modest, gentle, he treated her like a princess, though she had a feeling he treats every girl that way, she was sure that he has more to revea,l but what Kanon really liked about him is that he didn't care that she was an idol yet he also called her...

**~Minutes earlier~**

"_You know" the boy said taking a quick glance at the pinkette._

"_Hm? What is it?" She asked as the two of them walked closer and closer to the stadium, meaning there as already some light post clear enough to expose her face and her identity._

"_You look… b-beautiful" the boy said looking away, unknown to the fact that the girl was quiet down from what he said._

"_Y-yeah… Idols get that a lot, no biggie…" She said in her forlorn tone, thinking that he was just like the others, saying that the 'Idol' Kanon looked pretty and was adored by her fans, but no one really did love 'Kanon Nakagawa', and Keima doesn't really count._

"_E-eto… You're an Idol?"_

* * *

"Sit!" A woman shrieked, fixing her glasses that tilted at her actions.

"H-Hai!"

Now Kanon was facing the parental punishment of her manager at their bus that was headed for Maijima, she was still shocked when she opened her dressing room earlier and finding her manager that wore a scowl that could scare a thousand men.

Then after that she got a full scolding from the woman much to her displeasure, and when Okada asked where the idol had gone she said that she wanted to explore the town before leaving to which her a series of question followed that led to her confessing about her predicament and her savior, damn this woman was good and she wasn't even finished yet.

"Tell me, did you get hurt?"

"No, he came before anything happened"

"Did other fans saw you?"

"No, and he isn't a fan… he doesn't even know I'm an Idol… Hmph!"

"I see, I would like to thank the boy someday. What's his name?"

.

.

.

"Noooo! I forgot ask him!"

* * *

Three days, it had been three days since her last concert this year and three days since she met her spiky haired savior, and now she was walking towards her class while getting the attention of all of her schoolmates with their usual praises being thrown at her.

She walked faster and faster till she reached room 3-B which she would be her classroom for the year, she then opened the sliding door expecting to see Keima either playing with his PFP and the others waiting to greet her like before, and to her surprise she was only right with the second one.

"Stop bugging me, Shounen Protagonist!" a bespectacled boy yelled and pointed at a familiar boy who held his arm up in a defensive manner.

"Hieee… I was only asking for advice, Katsuragi-san" the other boy said, as Kanon made her way towards him ignoring her other classmates. The boy then turned his attention to her which made her stop at where she was standing with fear that he wouldn't remember her.

"Eh? I didn't know you attend at Maijima, Nakagawa-san" he said making the Idol feel relieved and then she beamed at him which he gladly returned "Well it's nice to meet you, the name's Tsunayoshi Sawada, I just transferred two days ago. I'll be in your care then"

"I'm Kanon Nakagawa, it's nice to meet you too, Tsunayoshi-kun"

The two greeted each other, with Kanon gaining a red tint on her cheeks that didn't went unnoticed by the God of Conquest, who just turned his attention to his games before murmuring something to the air.

"You captured the Idol's heart and others may have their eyes on you… good luck and be careful protagonist"

* * *

**For the record... I made it a cliche 'Famous meets Ordinary' scene. Not my best work really, kinda feeling down when I wrote this.**

**I will not Expand on this, but if you want to, you have my permission to do so. Though I might do Spin offs or AU's**

**And I will be making a lot of KHR Xover One-Shots starting this day.**

**And I'm pretty sure it would be**

**KHR x Frozen (yes i am willing to go that far)**

**KHR x School Days (****yes i am will to stoop that low)**

**KHR x To love-Ru x Fairy Tail (a Plot Bunny from my other fic The Sky's Rage, it's actually family fluff pretty cute in my mind)**


End file.
